User talk:Light Kitty
Please dont post any generic welcome messages. They make me burn inside. Light Kitty 15:46, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :Sig fixed. ¬ Light(Kitty) 15:50, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::Blinding sig.. ^^' ¬ LightKitty 15:52, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::Hi, just my 2c's, that yellow is a bit hard to see. The Gold's OK though. [[User:Himm Taeguk|'HimmTaeguk']] (T/ 15:53, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :::Yeah, noticed ;). I thought I changed it, must be server lag. — LightKitty 15:53, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Probably just wikia failing. Lord of all tyria 15:54, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::::: much better :D [[User:Himm Taeguk|'HimmTaeguk']] (T/ 15:54, 23 May 2008 (UTC) Welcome Welcome to the 'Wiki! This is not a generic message. --- -- (s)talkpage 15:54, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :Somewhat sounds it. :p — LightKitty 15:55, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::Welcome Kitty! ::see, this message is personalised :D. [[User:Himm Taeguk|'HimmTaeguk']] (T/ 15:55, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :::Mew. Reminds me of that pokéwiki or whatever it was called.. They had this consistant welcome template that was put back on whenever it was removed.. :| — LightKitty 15:56, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Welcome template spam is awesome. Lord of all tyria 15:58, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :::: Lol. That's kind of gay. They probably had some policy against deleting comments on your talk page w/o archiving it somewhere. --- -- (s)talkpage 15:59, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :::::I dont like you anymore, lord. You made me burn D:. — LightKitty 16:00, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::I'm using Dismiss Condition on User:Light Kitty! Lord of all tyria 16:01, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::Now I'm bleeding internally.. D: — LightKitty 16:02, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Just don't bleed on the floor. It's new. --- -- (s)talkpage 16:02, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Bleeding on wikia's floors is fine. Lord of all tyria 16:03, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::THIS! IS! GUILDWIKIII! Wikia floor is here. Go there to bleed. --- -- (s)talkpage 16:04, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::I'm bleeding internally, not externally.. :( — LightKitty 16:04, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::There's always ways for blood to come out. Btw; Purge Conditions on User:Light Kitty. --- -- (s)talkpage 16:05, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::Now my eyes are burning. But thats my fault. — LightKitty 16:06, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::And my sig is invisible.. ;p — LightKitty 16:07, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Actually, it looks okayish. I just need a different colour.. What goes with yellow? :) — LightKitty 16:09, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::That looks a lot like my coding.. -.- — Warw/Wick 16:10, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::I daresay. — LightKitty 16:10, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::So what? That means you "Borrowed" my coding without asking? Meh. — Warw/Wick 16:11, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::Pretty much. Sorry if it was copyrighted or somthing, your highness. — LightKitty 16:11, 23 May 2008 (UTC) cause I'm lazy. Lol@ Blinking New Messages box thingy :D Btw, herd it doesn't work in IE? So that means you're at least semi-smart. Oh, and theoretically you dont have to ask to borrow code. But it is kind to ask :P --- -- (s)talkpage 16:12, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :I'm fairly sure you're right, Vipermagi. Now what goes with Yellow or Gold? — LightKitty 16:13, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::Pink? ^^;; — Warw/Wick 16:14, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::: And warw appears to be back...sooner than expected. Er, and welcome to the wiki btw.-- - (Talk/ ) 16:14, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::::I'm not back. I've been watching for a while. I'm just indignant that s/he/it took my coding without asking. — Warw/Wick 16:15, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :::::You look fairly back to me xP-- - (Talk/ ) 16:16, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::Fine, 'bai in that case. — Warw/Wick 16:18, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::Did I miss somthing? — LightKitty 16:18, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Not at all. -- - talk 16:21, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Er, okay.. — LightKitty 16:22, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Its a long, boring story :P-- - (Talk/ ) 16:25, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Fair enough. I have patience and time, so im listening :) — LightKitty 16:28, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::Mmm, but i will also get banned for going into it by the guildwiki police, so just pretend i didn't post anything besides a (non-genric - ahem) welcome message ;)-- - (Talk/ ) 16:31, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::Go on, tell me! ^^ — LightKitty 16:31, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::I don't think you can be reasonably banned for reciting information easily available via archives. Lord of all tyria 16:32, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Without wanting to provide a new user with a link into our wonderful guild wiki cesspit, go read Ishmael's comments on the issue - we really arent allowwed to talk about it without it 'counting towards strikes for a one day ban' - O_O-- - (Talk/ ) 16:42, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::where? — LightKitty 16:43, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::@Cobalt: The strikes were just to shut people up, nothing serious. --- -- (s)talkpage 16:44, 23 May 2008 (UTC) @Viper Hello :-) @Kitty - nooo, not you! YOUR innocence must be protected by forcebly imposed rose tinted spectacles, i was talking to Lord of all Tyria.....on your talkpage.....for very pertinent reasons-- - (Talk/ ) 16:47, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :I lost my innocence a while ago.. — LightKitty 16:48, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::Lol, any implied meaning is duly noted. Still, look over there! Community! *runs*-- - (Talk/ ) 16:49, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :::Smithers, release the hounds! — LightKitty 16:50, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Is that the hounds with bees in their mouths, and when they bark they spit bees at you?-- - (Talk/ ) 16:53, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :::::Perhaps. — LightKitty 16:54, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::Or Perhaps Not? — LightKitty 17:02, 23 May 2008 (UTC) You do emergency userpage repair, now? :P-- - (Talk/ ) 18:42, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :It was fairly simple what was wrong with it :p — LightKitty 18:43, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::I have my suspicions that you are actually Warwick/May in disguise. >_> -- (T/ 18:54, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :::I dont even know who may is :\. — LightKitty 18:56, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::::The lady who commented a bit up the page. Look for the purple butterfly. — Powersurge360Violencia 18:57, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :::::Thats warwick isnt it? :| — LightKitty 18:58, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::Who is also may, as i am begining to strongly suspect you are well aware :P-- - (Talk/ ) 18:58, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::I dont get it.. :| — LightKitty 18:59, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Your writing tone is a lot like May's, lol — Powersurge360Violencia 19:02, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::: ofc not ;). I just asked Warw is she was light kitty in game, to which she replied "smartass" before denying it. Then suggesting that actually she might have been lying. I have no idea now - would explain the er, 'stolen' code though-- - (Talk/ ) 19:02, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::I'm really confused now. :S — LightKitty 19:04, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Whatever, burn heretic! I open the floor to wild accusations-- - (Talk/ ) 19:05, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::What have I started... lets not get carried away now... Just a suspicion ... nothing more. -- (T/ 19:07, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::Burn ISKATE — LightKitty 19:09, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Im talking to warw and she is making me more suspicious though :P-- - (Talk/ ) 19:10, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::: *Spontaneously Combusts* -- (T/ 19:10, 23 May 2008 (UTC)